Joseph
This is the capital planet of Space/M10 Defend * 1: ** Direct reward , , , Mech Punisher Clone gene ** Survivor Camp, "I repelled Mech Army": , , 3x Modification Material Pack ** Survivor Camp, "Next Step": Signal Jammer * 2: ** , , 4x , 120x Master Alloy * 3: ** , , , Steel Inquisitor clone gene * 4: ** , , 6x , 6x * 5: ** , 12x , 12x , War Pioneer clone gene Note: Each defense also gives +5 Friendliness. Tech * F0 - Bloody Wolf (Attack +3, HP +30, Fire +2) * F0 - Avalon (Attack +3, HP +30, Armor +2) * F0 - Detector (Power +3, MP +30, Luck +2) * F50 - Mech Commando (Max Quota +6) * F50 - Mech Punisher (Max Quota +6) * F50 - Mech Defender (Max Quota +6) * F70 - Steel Guard Captain (Max Quota +3) * F70 - Steel Inquisitor (Max Quota +3) * F100 - Kate Ship (Fire +5) (120 hours at 100% efficiency) Gifts -- None -- Trade Trade must be done to increase the sector's completion rate. * F0 - 200x Adventurer Relics (for ) * F10 - 750x Tesla Circuit (for ) * F20 - 100x Gumball Pots (for ) * F30 - 10x Blue Shark (for ) * F40 - 600x Arcane Crystal (for ) * F50 - (for ) * F50 - 200x Laser UFO Chips (for ) * F60 - (for ) * F70 - 250x The Fifth Element (for ) * F80 - 750x Holy Blood (for ) * F90 - 5x Cytus (for ) Mineral * 260x Gravitational Wave Antenna I, 290x Vacuum Triode I, 230 Liquid Metal I, 105 Nuclear Chip I, 987k Electricity/Uranium Ore/Gas Shops (Joseph coins) Shop * 3000 - Electromagnetic Generator (Quest Item) * 2000 - 20x Detector's Fragments (Limit 25) * 2000 - Smart Chip (Combo Skill) * 6000 - 5x Nuclear Chip I * 1200 - 10x Liquid Metal I * 1200 - 10x Vacuum Triode I * 1200 - 10x Gravitational Wave Antenna I * 1000 - * $8.99 / €9.99 - Coalition Military Supplies Airship Shop ("Upgrade Kate") * : 30x Kate chips (limit 13) * : Kate blueprint * : 3x (limit 10) * : 3x (limit 10) * : 3x (limit 10) * : 3x (limit 10) * : 3x (limit 10) * : 3x (limit 10) * 19.99€ : Drop Fleet Quests * Survivor Camp -> destroyed Mechanical Fortress -> Gain 30x Gravitational Wave Antenna I, 30x Vacuum Triode I, 30x Liquid Metal I, 15x Nuclear Chip I, * Survivor Camp -> Crisis -> do it! -> Unlock Production Base events -> Harassed -> Bomb (Wait 1 hour)-> Production Base -> Graphite Bomb -> Survivor Camp -> I Occupied Production Base] -> Gain 2x Small Shield Generator, 5x Primary Propellant, -> Transfer Stop -> (after victory) -> Occupied Transfer Stop -> Gain , 6x * Survivor Camp -> Requires Occupied Transfer Stop: about Aerospace Corporation -> Unlock Kate Aerospace Corporation * Survivor Camp -> Requires Occupied Transfer Stop: Hour -> Create four items at Production Base -> Ready -> Unlock Sapient -> After Maze -> destroyed the Sapient's Controlling Center -> Gain , 5x Nuclear Chip I, 12x * Survivor Camp -> Req Warhammer Missile & Robot Army without using Warhammer Missiles : Warhammer Missile -> * Underground Market -> Friendship 60 -> Entrust -> found some flour -> Gain , 3x Uranium Ore Storage Device, 3x Gas Storage Device, 3x Electricity Storage Device * Tower of Truth -> Investigate -> Gain 20x Gravitational Wave Antenna I, 20x Vacuum Triode I * Tower of Truth -> Signal Jammer -> Raid -> Fight -> Gain 10x , 90x Master Alloy -> Survivor Camp -> the Files -> Gain Joseph Wonder Blueprint, 10x Vacuum Triode I, 10x Liquid Metal I, 10x Gravitational Wave Antenna I * Production Base -> ** the East -> Fight ( ) ** the West -> Fight ( ) ** the South -> Fight ( ) ** the North -> Fight ( ) ** Warhammer Missile -> (req 30x S-level Inverse Phase Alloy, 30x Energy Furnace Shard, Enriched Uranium ** Hour *** Arms -> Gain Grenade Launcher MM1, 2x Frag Grenade M67, Micro Force Field Shield *** Origin Bullet (Req 50x Master Alloy, 30x Micro Dyson Sphere G, Origin -> Gain Origin Bullet (Maze Item) *** EMP Bullet (Req 50x Master Alloy, 30x Dark Matter Core, Electromagnetic Generator) -> Gain EMP Bullet (Maze Item) *** M25 Sniper (Req 50x Master Alloy, 30x S-level Inverse Phase Alloy, Marvelous Metal) -> Gain M25 Sniper (Maze Item) * Supply Transfer Stop -> Investigate -> Gain 3x Large Energy Storage Device, 30x Gravitational Wave Antenna I * Supply Transfer Stop -> Robot Army -> Fight ( ) -OR- ** Launch Warhammer Missiles -> Robot Army -> Fight ( ) -> * Sapient -> Investigate -> Gain 3x , 3x , 3x * Sapient -> in Sapient (req. Adventurer selected, )-> Enter Maze -> Gain , 7x Battery, Enhanced Battle Helmet (War Pioneer clone enhancement), Virtual Personality Chip (Detector summon item), 5x Nuclear Chip I, * Kate Aerospace Corporation -> Rebuild (req 360x Dark Steel, 240x Mithril, 120x Eternal Gold) -> (Wait 12 hours) -> Repair Kate (req. , , 60x Dimensional Space Module ) -> receive Kate and opens "Upgrade Kate" shop. Category:Planets